Fear
by psychoticbarbie
Summary: Major character death. Someone evil has invaded Lizzes life. Will she know who it is before she is too late? Big twists, Buffy crossover fic, R&R! please.. : Who will die?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I chewed lip as Gordo told the most frightening horror story he had ever told. There was convenient lightning flashing outside, and the thunder was so loud I was certain it was coming from the upstairs area.  
  
"And then the evil scientist lunged out from behind the..." Miranda and I groaned. Gordo's stories were always scary...until he bought science into them.  
  
"C'mon, you guys haven't even heard what Dr. Crazy has got in his laboratory, there's chemicals so powerful they could destroy the world," he paused for a moment and continued on, hoping he had built up enough suspense to keep them listening, "With one...tiny...drop,"  
  
Miranda let out an exasperated sigh, "Lizzie," she turned to me, "How about you tell a story,"  
  
"Alright, well once there were these three kids, two girls and one guy. They were best friends. Been through everything together. One night they were staying at Libbie's, her friends Gordon and Mira..."  
  
suddenly all the lights went out, and to what must have been to Gordo's dismay, he let out a tiny, shrill scream.  
  
"Great! The powers out!" I groaned.  
  
I got up to go turn it back on, Gordo, being the hero he is grabbed my hand and we headed to the back door. Miranda wasn't bothered by the dark and was happy to be on her own.  
  
I opened the back door with my hero still clutching my hand.  
  
"You're not afraid are you?" he said with a quavering voice.  
  
"Of course not! Are you?" I squinted, trying to see my short, best friend.  
  
He squeezed my hand tighter and cleared his throat, "Scared? I think you got the wrong guy! I'm scared of nothing!"  
  
His voice was all raspy, like he was really, really scared.  
  
We stepped outside, I let him feel like he was brave and let him lead me to the power switch bord.  
  
After fiddling with it for a while he decided that the power must be out from a pole somewhere because of the storm.  
  
We headed back to the back door, only to find that it was locked.   
  
"Must have let it close behind me," I shrugged.  
  
We headed round to the front door. We nocked three times.  
  
"Miranda! Let us in! It's cold out here!" I yelled at the door.  
  
I heard the sound of shattering glass. I turned to Gordo and bit my lip  
  
"Miranda? What's happening?!" Gordo called out, looking equally panicked as I felt.  
  
I frantically tried to turn the door handle but it wouldn't budge.  
  
I ran round the side of the house and looked in through a window. Miranda was lying on the ground, thrashing as if in a fit. Blood was coming out of her mouth. A few seconds later I heard a crash. Gordo had jumped through the window. 


	2. Science class

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the following chapter  
  
I looked dreamily at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan.  
  
"Lizzie?" I heard a faraway voice, "Lizzie, are you there?"  
  
I looked up. The voice I had been hearing was not Ethan's, but Gordo's.  
  
"Yes Gordo, I'm here," I answered dreamily.  
  
"Space was good Lizzie, Space was good. I'm glad you came back though, we're doing a science prac."  
  
I looked at my lab partner who was unfortunately not Ethan Kraft but Geeky Gordo. I sighed, "What's it on?" I was totally dreading the frog experiment again. Cutting up frogs is so not attractive! Especially when you've got hunky boy Ethan Kraft in your science class.  
  
"We're dissecting an aorta," he replied.  
  
"An a whata? That sounds sooooo gross. You can do it!" I exclaimed, screwing my face up at the tube sitting in front of us.  
  
"Sure, actually I find it quite interesting. Maybe I'll be a doctor when I'm older. Though I wanna be scientist, but being a Camera man /director /producer would be a lot of fun. I'll be all of them! But that's so unrealistic..." he rambled on as I went back into my day dream. But instead of seeing Ethan Kraft's face I saw Miranda.   
  
She was thrashing around on my living room floor. I was locked outside with Gordo and Gordo jumped through the window.  
  
"She's..."  
  
"-So Lizzie should I be a rocket scientist or a Scientologist?"  
  
"Where's Miranda?" I looked frantically around our science class. I couldn't see her.  
  
"Lizzie, she's off sick. She has been since Friday. You know that, remember we went round there on Friday night. She's got the flu." Gordo looked at me like I had lost my mind.  
  
"Yeah, I just..." I looked hopelessly at Gordo. I had been getting nightmares since our last sleepover...three months ago. I had told them to Gordo but he had insisted we didn't tell Miranda.   
  
Lately my dreams had been becoming reality. i.e.) I dreamt that me and Matt were in the back yard, mucking around. I had locked him in the garage and it collapsed on him, killing and crushing him instantly.   
  
Then the afternoon after that I had locked him in the garage, at that moment I had remembered my dream and yanked him out. He had been only centimetres out of the cubby turned garage before it collapsed.  
  
Upon telling this to Miranda, Miranda proclaimed me a psychic, because of her up bringing and background Miranda was extremely superstitious. She had gotten her grandmother to perform all these rituals on me.  
  
But I didn't understand why the Miranda vision kept coming back. It had never happened. At that sleepover Gordo and I did get locked out but we had gotten back in when Miranda had realized, then whilst they were inside Gordo had slipped on a rug, fallen through a window, but escaped unharmed.  
  
"Gordo, I keep seeing that vision, the one with Miranda in it. It's really scary." I looked at him, my lip trembling.   
  
He gave me an awkward hug, then patted me on the back, "If it's something in the past that we know didn't happen then it must be your subconscious play tricks on you," he reasoned.  
  
I bit the left side of my bottom lip, "I guess..."  
  
If only I had guessed what was soon to happen 


	3. arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear or are mentioned in the tv show or the movie!!!!! DON'T SUE!  
  
Sara took a deep breath in. She looked up at her new school. There were kids rushing past her, into the building. She tossed her medium length blonde hair and proceeded up to the building. She glanced back to her ride, Hunter. A sophomore at her high school. He was already pulling his car away.   
  
K, so I'm starting my freshman year at a new school. Things could be worse. I mean I could be a shy, scared timid girl.   
  
She saw two kids; they must have been her age. Though the boy may have been one or two years younger. They didn't notice her as she walked past. She found her way to the principles office by being escorted by a guy named Larry.   
  
"I could wait outside here for you and then take you around. And then maybe after school we could have a," he paused for a second then said, "a study session,"  
  
"Uh, cya Larry!" she said as she shoved past the scary looking guy into the office.  
  
The principle looked at her, "Well," he looked down at his sheet, containing all the details of Sara's life, "You were expelled from your old school after getting into a fight at a dance," he looked suspiciously at her, "Oh, and what's this, you had been suspended for getting into three fights before that, at dance's. Well don't worry. We'll be keeping an eye on you. You wont get into any fights. And if you do you wont be suspended, we wont hesitate to expel you."  
  
After a complete lecture from the principle, Sara was given her timetable and set off in search of her science class.  
  
"Sara!"   
  
Sara turned very slowly on her heal. That voice belonged to...  
  
"Larry," she made no attempt to smile.  
  
He grabbed her timetable, "Oh this is great! I have Science with you. That's next period!" he tugged her towards a room with the number 29 on it.   
  
Just before she stepped into it her arm was snagged by another person.  
  
"Who are you?" a girl with big, fluffy, must be permed long light brown hair was standing behind her.  
  
"Sara, and you are?" she purred.  
  
"I'm Kate," she said, as if Sara should have known, paused then turned her head to Larry, "Larry, please leave now,"   
  
"Sure Kate...baby" and winked at her as he walked into the room.  
  
"Ewwwwww! He is so disgusting, I don't want to ever see you hanging around that freak ever again!" she shuddered. Then inspected Sara's white mini skirt, "I really like your skirt, Bettina Liano?"   
  
"Yeah, it was imported from France." Sara had, had experience with girls like this. She knew how to impress them.  
  
"You were a cheerleader at your old school?" she asked but it sounded a lot like a statement, "Weren't you?" she sounded genuinely concerned that there was a chance that Sara hadn't been.  
  
"Head Cheerleader," she said with a tone of voice that could rival Kate's.  
  
"Oh," Kate inspected a neatly manicured finger on her own hand, "Well you must join the squad here then, of course there's no chance of you being head cheerleader here, no way,"  
  
"Oh really, why not?" Sara was intrigued.  
  
"Well I am!" she looked at Sara with that, 'you really are a fool aren't you" look. The look Sara would always give to people before her life changed.  
  
Kate ushered her into the science lab.   
  
"We really have to be lab partners, I can't bare to see you hanging round with such a..." she glanced at Larry, "Socially challenged individual,"   
  
"Hmm," Sara didn't like to bully people. She didn't like taking any part in it either, but if it meant making friends...  
  
After being set the task of dissecting some part of the body in the stomach of a human, Sara saw how much control Kate had over Larry.  
  
"Oh Larry?" she said, disgusted with what was sitting in front of her, "Come here and dissect this will you, oh and be very quick, I really don't want people to think that I would talk to you when I didn't need to!" she laughed.  
  
Sara glanced behind her, over hearing a part of a conversation that the two kids she had walked past on her way to the principles office.  
  
"Gordo, I keep getting the Miranda dream," the girl said.  
  
Boring.  
  
But she did decide to remember Gordo, she had heard him rambling before, and pointing out parts of the object they were dissecting, being friendly with a nerd type person would not make friends for her, but it would come in handy if her... her out of school commitments took over her spare time.  
  
"So that's why Ethan loves me and not that loser over there. They're actually minus a friend. Miranda. They've got this hole little group thing going. Lizzie's their leader. They're the saddest low life's. Of course after Larry here!"  
  
After the science class study hall and was dismayed when she found out Kate didn't. When she got there she saw that Gordo boy with his blonde friend. Sara didn't understand why this blonde girl was hanging around with a guy like this and not Kate. She looked like the kind of girl who should be. Sara decided to ask Gordo for the notes he had taken in science. Kate would probably bribe someone into giving them to her, just by her shear popularity but there was no-one Sara knew at the school yet.  
  
Maybe she'd make friends with Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
She walked up to Gordo and gave him her most dazzling smile, "Hi Gordo, I'm Sara." 


	4. Freak

Gordo looked at the most dazzling girl he had ever seen.  
  
"Uh, um, I mean, yeah. Hi," He struggled to find the words.  
  
I laughed at him, and then smiled at her.   
  
"Hi Sara, I'm Lizzie," I was quite wary of her. She seemed nice enough, but she had just been hanging around Kate.  
  
"Cool, hey I was just wondering if I could get the notes you guys took in science. I came to school a bit un prepared," she gave us both a dazzling smile.  
  
"Oh well mine are pretty bad, but Gordo's are pretty good," I supplied.  
  
"Uh yeah. I um, have good notes," he stumbled over the words.  
  
"Oh thanks, but I have to go, I'm meeting someone now, so can I get them at lunch maybe?" she asked, very, very sweetly.  
  
"Uh yeah sure, we'll be sitting at a table outside," Gordo sighed as she walked away.  
  
"Gordo? Hello? Are you there?" I looked concerned at Gordo.  
  
"No, I'm somewhere far, far away. I'm in the land of love," he rested his chin on his hand.  
  
"Oh my god Gordo! That is so shallow! She's probably a cheerleader! She's just using you to get your notes!" I exclaimed, well I wasn't certain of this. I didn't even really think this. But Gordo was being unreasonable.  
  
"Then she can use my notes all she likes!" and then he remembered what he had said to Sara about his notes  
  
"Uh yeah. I um, have good notes,"  
  
"Oh my God did tell her I have good notes? Oh my god tell me I didn't!" he was in total shock.   
  
"Uh..." I considered, "No of course not! You didn't say that at all!" I replied.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
I didn't get lunch, it was just too sickening. Instead I got a chocolate bar and a Pepsi Max. I spotted Gordo and Lizzie sitting on a table on their own.   
  
"They must sociably unacceptable" I muttered.  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Lizzie,  
  
"Hi, here's my notes," Gordo had composed him self and was acting quite normal.   
  
"Oh thanks, stacks!" I said, "I was so..."  
  
"Oh my god! What am I seeing here? Look you know how I told you not hang around people like Larry? Well...these people are like Larry!" Kate had appeared next to me.  
  
"Oh hi Kate, I was just getting notes from science," I felt totally un threatened by her.   
  
"Oh hi Kate?! Excuse me that's my welcome, after I invite you into our elite group you totally shun me? Look I spose I'll give you one last chance, but if you blow it..."   
  
"You know what Kate?" I started, "I don't really want to be in your group, I'll be fine here thank-you,"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie's mouths dropped open. So did Kate's  
  
"Oh my god, your choosing "Gordork" and "Loozie" over our group, Ugh you're such a freak Sara!"  
  
"Kate... hunni," I put on a voice I would use when speaking to a four year old with minimal intelligence, "Why don't you go over there, where your friends are," I smiled at her like I was saying to her ("You're the best")   
  
"Whatever," Kate said, looking very, very insulted, not used to being spoken to like this.  
  
.::.  
  
Just before Kate turned to leave she pretended to slip, in affect attempting to pour half a can of diet Cola over Sara's head.   
  
This was when Lizzie and Gordo first new there was something very strange about Sara. Because without even turning around Sara casually and effortlessly slid across the bench and the diet Cola splattered on the empty space where she had been, spraying back up like when waves crash into cliff faces and landing on Kate.  
  
"Ugh," Kate uttered and started screaming running off in the direction of the toilets, arms waving in front of her.  
  
The three high fived.   
  
  
  
"Funny" Sarah thought silently to her self, "This just seems so right,"  
  
  
  
Sorry  
  
********** guys you can wake up now! That was so boring to type so I reckon it'll be pretty boring to read, don't let that chapter discourage you though! Hopefully next chapter I'll give you some more clues as to what's up with Miranda and what Lizzie's dreams mean. Also what this new girl is doing at Lizzie's school, in Lizzie's town so please Review, I desperately need ideas so it's all valuable to me, so if I know what you guys want I'll make a better story. I need reviews for inspiration, just so I no you like it. Sorry for all the sappy crap in the last to chapters. Thanks for some great reviews to the few who did R&R**********  
  
P.S in chapters soon to come there will hopefully be some death, twists and definite action. Oh and I'm doing a cross over Fic with this, so... Bare with me!!!!!  
  
xox 


	5. Behind the lies, there is always truth ...

Sara's POV  
  
Sara let out a deep sigh. Her secret was hard to keep. The closer she got to Gordo and Lizzie, the harder it would be to keep. And the longer she kept it the harder it would be to tell them, if in the event that she did.  
  
She tried to scrub the stain out of her shirt. If her mother saw this she would go ballistic and think she was getting into fights again. This made her sigh again, she almost wished they were just fights that she was getting into. It wasn't that Sara was a bad person. The way she saw it, she was doing a favour to the town. Killing off the bad half and befriending the good half.  
  
After quite a lot of scrubbing she threw down the sheet. Exasperated. The stain was still there. She had liked the shirt to. Maybe she'd just put it in the washing pile and let her mum deal with it later. If she asked any questions Sara would think up something on the spot. She had gotten good at that over the past six months.  
  
Her mother had believed that Sara had just been going through a stage when she started acting out of sorts. She'd thought that most fifteen year olds probably went through it. Luckily Sara learnt to hide what was going on around her.  
  
She had learnt how to hid her feelings, lock them up so deep inside her that no-one, not even her own self could reach them. Though every now and then, just when she felt settled and happy something would happen to unleash these thoughts, feelings, bottled up emotions and she would crack.  
  
Adjusting to change had never been a strong point of hers. She had managed but change hadn't seemed right to her. In fact it seemed very, very wrong.  
  
Sara had picked up a certain vibe or Lizzie. The kind of thing incredibly observant or gifted people could do. Although Sara felt like the reason she could do this was neither, and more of a curse.   
  
The vibe read: Powerful, seeing, knowing, clairvoyance almost. It was quite incredible. Sara felt that it was so strong that she couldn't understand why no one else picked it up. Then of course she remembered her "curse".  
  
She wondered what was going on in the McGuire house at that moment.  
  
2:45am.   
  
*Lizzie's house at that moment*  
  
Miranda thrashed on the living room floor blood coming out of her mouth. She was helpless. Totally helpless. Lizzie could do nothing to save her. then Gordo crashed through the window.  
  
"She's...--" Gordo was cut off.  
  
Lizzie sat up. Cold sweat around her face. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her self. It was all just a dream.  
  
"I frightening recurring dream," she said out loud.  
  
She put her feet to the ground. She needed to go for a walk. She pulled on her dressing gown and put on her shoes. She climbed out her window. Not wanting to wake anyone up.  
  
On her front lawn she headed out towards the Digital Bean. Not that she was planning to go there. But she would circle round through the park. She needed this walk to clear her thoughts.   
  
  
  
Sara's POV  
  
I sat on the swing at the park. I could hear it creaking under my weight. I didn't know why I went out there. I think I needed sometime. Maybe burn off some energy.  
  
*Crack*  
  
I was off the swing in a matter of mille seconds, my senses alert as ever. I squinted trying to see who was coming. Not wanting to get my self into a situation with, with...   
  
I didn't wait to see what it was. I lunged anyway. It screamed.  
  
"Sara? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
I jumped to my feet, she wasn't what I was expecting. I pulled her up with me.  
  
She looked over my shoulder and screamed. I didn't have to turn around to know what she was screaming. All my senses knew.   
  
I prepared my self for an attack. 


	6. Everything

Authors note:   
  
Thank you so much for all the great reviews! They're really motivating and ego boosting! Hehe! Sorry to anyone who thinks I might have copied they're idea! I found a FF that was slightly similar to mine after I posted the first chapter so I was like "I hope I didn't offend anyone!"  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anyone except for the characters that do not appear in the Lizzie McGuire Movie or TV show.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
I spin around faster then Lizzie's eyes can trace. To her, I appear as a blonde and shadowed blur. But then again, I'm only human...   
  
She screams again as I plant a foot into my attackers chest. It is strong enough to send him staggering back. He growls and lunges at me again.  
  
He sends a few punches flying at my face and I easily block them. This guy is weak with minimal training and technique, to me, it is obvious he is young and new to the game. He presents almost no challenge to me. But then again I am only human.  
  
I have to keep telling myself this, because usually when these guys are sent after me, they plan to kill me, and the moment I let myself believe that I cant die, I will.  
  
He knocks me off my feet yet I am back on them in seconds. He makes a lunge for my neck, I presume to break it. I dodge it and he is confused for a moment. Not understanding where I am. He finds me standing behind him. I am in charge of this fight. He races towards me but then must make the discission last minute or else I would have sensed it. He turns and grabs Lizzie by her hair and raises her off the ground. Big mistake. I'm on him in three seconds flat and have him on the ground writhing to get away from me. I push my heel into the back of his neck and kill him. It may sound harsh but it was either me or he or someone else. I simply chose him. He was bad anyway. I kneel down next to Lizzie.  
  
"Let's get you home," we head off in the direction of her house, neither of us say a thing. She is shocked at what she just saw. She is afraid of me as well. I can see that through her eyes. She is scared. There is nothing I can do to help that. I do not have the power to erase the memory that will probably be in scripted into her head for the rest of her life.  
  
I make sure she is inside before I head home. I have a small scratch on my left cheek and slight blood nose. As I walk past a shop window inspect the scratch and cant help but grin. It'll be there for a while. I think it looks cool. As I saunter down the street in the early hours of the morning I must seem like easy prey to any one who sees me. By the time I am back at my house it is almost light and I have still had no sleep, killed three, have no information as to who is trying to destroy me and now the top I am wearing at the moment is also stained.   
  
My night was not fun.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Miranda fights them. I cannot see who it is but they are winning. she pins her attacker down and I still have no idea who it is. I notice I am tied up. the rope is hurting my wrists and I can see a pool of blood that is only quite small in front of me. Miranda's attacker pushes her against a wall, that's when I see who it is...--  
  
Once again I am awoken from a dream. Vision. Though I prey this is not a vision. Simply my imagination. I notice my alarm clock is flashing and I decide to get up.  
  
Once showered and down stairs I have trouble remembering my dream. I cannot remember who was in it or what they were doing. But I have a feeling that it is very important.  
  
  
  
*****Soz guys I'm not to good at writing battle scenes, I don't think I'll write to many stories in the first person in present tenths though. It didn't work to well I don't think. Please review:)***** 


	7. Authors note

thanks for the great reviews! couldn't do it with out yas! though it may be a while before i will update this story because i cant think of anything. email me your idea's if ya got any and i wont take credit for them or anything. i'm quite stuck on how to introduce the idea of Sara's past. :(   
  
as some of you may know, it takes a fair bit out of ones self to write a chapter. hehe!  
  
i am kinda in the mod for writing but i'm going to a friends house so i probably wont be able to write anything whilst i'm there! i might though! it may be a bit panicky cuz i am currently afraid of my cat, i have reason to believe that he is a familliar. this may sound strange to some but it is really quite scary. all my other cats are afraid of him and i have a very good friend and a relative who are both wiccans and they to belive that he could be one. not that all familliars are evil! some are very helpful. just this one is black and his eyes turn red. i may incorparte this idea into my story somehow. life experiences transfered into FF!  
  
thanx guys for your revews! keep 'em coming!  
  
xox  
  
p.s if anyone has ne info about familiars i would apreciate it heaps! :( 


	8. The truth? or just more questions

Lizzie's POV  
  
"Gordo, there is something incredibly wrong with...with... with what happened last night," Lizzie sighed, she had just relayed everything that had happened, over te phone to Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, you say you had dream and you woke up from it," he inquired.  
  
"Yes but that doesn't mean anyth...--" she was cut off by Gordo,  
  
"And then you say you went for a walk, whilst out on this walk you had an encounter with Sara and a...--" Lizie chose this moment to cut Gordo off.  
  
"Don't even say it,"she said.  
  
"Has it scared you? Are you traumatised?" he asked, sounding genuinley concerned, although speaking through the phone.  
  
"That's the strange thing, I'm not traumatised, I'm pumped." her already big, round eyes were even larger as she said this, she went on, "It was the beggest rush I've ever had in my entire life Gordo, being that close to death. Things happening I didn't even know were possible. Gordo, if you had been there, you would know what I'm talking about."   
  
Gordo was absalutley stunned by this. He had heard of this kind of thing happening before. A brush with death giving one a new perspective on life. But he was unable to believe this... story, whatever one would call it. It just seemed so unrealistic.   
  
"Gordo, I have to go, I'm walking over to Miranda's to see how she feels." Lizzie held the phone between her chin and her ear whilst she did up the lid of the nail polish she had been aplying.  
  
"Lizzie... I know why you're going, because it's dark. I just dont think that's a good idea. Sara saved your life last night but dont expect her to be there everytime you get into trouble." such a logical Gordo thing to say.  
  
After hanging up Lizzie set off for Miranda's.  
  
  
  
Sara's POV.  
  
Last night could have been terrible. she thought. It could have been alot worse. Lizzie could have been killed. Sara was still unsure as to how Lizzie would react. she was quite nervous as how she was going to act aswell. say for instance she ran around blurting out what had happened. that would be bad. or if she started spreading rumors.   
  
As she headed towards her destination she noticed a blonde, about two hundred metres infront of her. Just as she noticed her, she was attacked. Sara was there within seven seconds. She pulled him off... Lizzie! what a surprise, and killed him quite quickly. Not doubting for a second, who he was. she pulled Lizzie to her feet.  
  
"Man, we gotta stop meeting like this," She said whilst doing it, "Are you alright"  
  
Lizzie broke into a large grin, "I'm fine. So what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Oh you know, trying to save the world, heading towards Venom*,"of course she was joking when she said she was trying to save the world But she was eading out towards Venom*. Venom* was the trendy place for teens between fourteen and eighteen went to chill out, dance, play pool, pick up or jus have fun with friends. Only Sara's reason for going there was much different. She was going to Venom* in hope of finding some badies who were after her, or just planning to kill tonight.  
  
"Venom*? What are you doing there?" Lizzie was confused. Why would Sara go to Venom* on her own. It struck Lizzie as slightly odd.  
  
"Oh you know, saving the world," again she was joking, but Lizzie nodded solemly.  
  
"I'd like to come save the world with you," she said with all seriousnous.  
  
Sara had a hard time not laughing, "Alright but first I'm gunna have to share with you a few basics!," she said snickering.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Brett looked at his mate, Don. The two pretty blondes up on the balcony of the only teen nightclub in town looked pretty easy. He could have them both gonners in minutes if he wanted to. Don often had strange idea's.   
  
"Which one is she?" Brett asked, leering up at the two girls.  
  
Don tilted his head towards them, "The hotter one, she's been killing us for a while, a few months."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, there's two of them, one each. C'mon, how hard can two teenage girls be to kill, it'll be fun. And think of how happy *he* will be when we bring back two corpses, one of which that is very special to him, *he* plays favourites, don't he want to be a favourite, might gain some respec from thos who have been in the..." he paused, then added with a sneer, "...the business." 


	9. Lets just pray the truh comes naturally

Goth-girl:  
  
thanks for all your really good reviews! hehe. they're so... up lifting, thanks for helping me with my um... cat problem. i was just about ready to get in a exorcist or sumthin. lol.  
  
General response:  
  
guys if i told you why they wanted to kill her and why she's kiling all these... killers then you might find out her secret before it comes naturally. hehe  
  
*Well guys this is going to be unother short chappy, i think. i'm about to go into town and get sum dvd's! :D YAY*  
  
'Him, he's one," Sara pointed down to one of the guys standing below them.  
  
Lizzie looked shocked, "What no way, he looks so hot! and not very old either, only like seventeen."  
  
Sara turned to face Lizzie, "Yes way, and he's older then seventeen," she said exremly seriously, "And the moment you're out of my sight, he'll try to kill you,"  
  
Lizzie looked sad, " Couldn't we just make friends with them? I'm sure they wouldn't want to kill us if we made friends with them."  
  
It was getting exasperating trying to explain her world to Lizzie, "When they become one of them, it is almost like they are reborn. It's like they go into a place, a stupid high school jock and come out as an angry, eager to kill, stupid high school jock. They don't have friends but usually go around in packs. Easier to kill that way."   
  
"Oh, ok," Lizzie said, nodding her head, still not understanding.  
  
"The moment we leave here, he's going to attempt to kill us. If I leave you in here, one of them will stay and kill you, but if i take you, they will both come and kill you. do you understand?" Sara aksed.  
  
"Yes, I'll come withyou in that case," Lizzie said.  
  
They headed outside, Sara ready for a fight. Venom* had a back entrance opening into an ally way, it was quiet and secluded so there was no hope of nay one interfering.  
  
"Hey babe? Wanna die?" the hot looking one appeared in front of Sara.   
  
"Uh, not really, not at the moment." Sara launched into the fight.  
  
To Lizzie it looked interesting because here was this delicate looking blonde, fifteen years old, fighting what would have been, high school jock, seventeen years old. As Sara had told Lizie before though, 'Strenght is not in the muscles, but your heart and brain' Lizzie had tempted this thory with no such luck. She had to admit, Sara was special.  
  
It took only half a minute to kill him. But out of the shaddows came clapping.  
  
"Well done Sara, but let's start the real fun." An older looking guy, early twenties stepped out of the corner he had been hiding from. He made no atempt to grab Lizzie, but advanced on Sara.  
  
"I think you'll find you've met your match this time, Brett was, lets say, young. But you've heard of me haven't you? You know how old I am..--" he was rudely cut off my Sara  
  
"Blah Blah Blah, do we really need this?"  
  
and that was their que. His face changed and he launched into battle. Lizzie's eyes could hardly register their moves. Once he was on the ground, after miscalculating a move, Lizzie uickly found a sharp stick and plunged it into him. She got up, dusting her hands.  
  
"They aren't smart, thats the only thing with Vampires," 


	10. Catch up

It was a month after Sara had taken Lizzie on an educational trip to Venom* and dusted a few vampires. Lizzie's imagination was totally blown out of proportion. She wanted to go patrolling with Sara every night. Sara became her hero. But not only her hero, her best friend. Miranda was still sick, which surprised them all, except Sara because she hadn't know how sick Miranda had been, and for how long.   
  
Sara, Lizzie and Gordo had the same friendship that they'd had with Miranda. The friendship had grown so fast because the two of them knew Sara's secret. This made Gordo's admiration for her, far stronger. Though Sara wasn't interested in Gordo that way. She had grown a strong liking towards Ethan. The two of them seemed to be drawn to one another. This made Kate furious. She couldn't believe that some other girl had snagged her boy. To Lizzie this was good news and bad news. She was made for Ethan Kraft. No body else was. But when she saw how happy they were to gether she couldn't help but being happy aswell. This emotion was fuelled by her desire to kick Kate's ass and make a fool of her. Sara was also head cheerleader... instead of Kate.  
  
"Sara guess what, my mom wants you to babysit Matt again" Lizzie spoke up, interrupting Sara's thoughts, "He said that you're heaps of fun because you play super hero's with him," She said with a laugh. Then added, "I think he has a crush on you,"  
  
"He's cute," Sara replied. Obviously she had not failed to notice what Lizzie had just pointed out.  
  
"So come over tomorrow night," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda sat on her bed, eyes closed. She was incredibly weak. But that would all change soon. Very, very soon. She knew about Sara. New that she had come for a reason. Her basic clairvoyant skills could sense a purpose. This sent a shiver down her spine. Miranda was afraid of losing her best friends to this new girl. When Gordo came over to visit her, he didn't stop talking about her. It was like she was the most incredible, important, beautiful person in the world. Lizzie hardly visited Miranda at all any more. She has better things to do, Miranda guessed. Well from what Gordo had told her, she was getting taught self-defence classes with Sara. Spending all that time with Sara wasn't healthy for Lizzie. Miranda was totally. Utterly sure.  
  
She flicked open her shinning eyes and said.  
  
"She must go," 


	11. the first death

Miranda twisted, writhed under the weight of her attacker. Punches we continuously thrown at her face, breaking her nose, splitting her lips and skin on her forehead. It looked as if Miranda was going to die; yet just as a gold plated knife came soaring down towards her heart, Miranda lunged up, throwing her attacker. She picked up what Lizzie had now noticed, was a girl, a girl whom she knew, and slammed her face into the ground repeatedly, she lifted the girls head up by her hair and whispered into her ear, " You should never have come here."   
  
LIZZIE'S POV.  
  
Once again, Lizzie sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. She glanced at the mattress on her floor and looked at her friend, Sara sleeping and struggled to remember her dream. She was so sure that Miranda was in it, but now that she was awake, it just didn't seem to make sense. Someone was killing Miranda, yet it seemed as though Miranda killed her. She tried to think, but her head was spinning and she could no longer keep her eyes open.  
  
Sara's POV.  
  
"Gordo, something is happening to Lizzie. Last night when we were in bed and she was asleep, she was talking. Saying how Miranda was going to die, it's pretty concerning because she's had these dreams so many times, she wouldn't be getting them for no reason." Sara said to Gordo, over the phone.  
  
"I dunno, it could just be that she's concerned for Miranda because she's sick." He replied, logically.  
  
"Maybe, look I have to go, Lizzie's coming. I'll see you at school." She rushed.  
  
"Yeah see ya." He said.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lizzie asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah, so we're getting breakfast on the way?" Sara asked, feeling her stomach rumble.  
  
"Definitely, but we'll have to leave now if we want to make it on time." Lizzie glanced at the clock, indicating that they didn't have much time.  
  
Their walk to school was relatively quiet, and they stopped at a bakery on their way. As they approached the school, Sara began to get an eerie feeling. Goosebumps covered her skin and she started to get shivers and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.   
  
Once at their lockers they met Gordo, and went about starting the day. It wasn't until Sara opened her locker that she noticed what that feeling was. She stopped breathing for a moment and it seemed that her heart did the same. Out tumbled a body. Kate's body. Two teeth marks were indented into her neck, and on her locker door a message in blood was written.  
  
"I'm coming for you slayer, I'm going to spill your blood over the earth" 


	12. Kate

Sara was taken in for questioning that day. She missed the whole day of school in fact.  
  
"Did you know Kate?" asked a burly man by the name of Detective Ross.   
  
"Not personally." She replied.  
  
"Did you have any grudges against her?" he asked, sounding more threatening by the second.  
  
"No, of course not." Sara tried her best to look totally bewildered.  
  
"Do you know of any one who would want Kate dead?" His face was now only a few centimetres from hers and she could smell his cologne.  
  
"Kate wasn't a very likeable person to some, she was a bully and upset a lot of people. But I wouldn't expect any of them to kill her."  
  
"You're not telling me the whole truth are you?" he asked.  
  
"Look, this is all I know, I've told you everything I can!" she almost shouted. The fact was, she did know more then she was saying, but hey, its not like she could say, 'yes, I know who killed her, the vampires. They get thirsty you know. But it's nothing personal on her behalf.'  
  
"You can go now, just report to the front desk and let them know that you've left. You do understand that you could be in serious, immediate danger don't you?" he asked, "You are allowed to request a body guard."  
  
"I think I'll be fine." She said and trudged her way outside. It was almost dark and she was hungry so she decided to go to the Digital Bean and grab something to eat. It was packed, as usual for six o'clock at night.  
  
She sat down at one of the tables and pondered the menu. After deciding on a banana thick shake, fries and a cheeseburger, she sat back to think. She picked a piece of lint of her Marcs Jeans and adjusted her Ralph Lauren shirt. She remembered that this had been Kate's favourite outfit of Sara's and then took silent condolences and was thankful that Kate hadn't seen her wearing it twice in one month.  
  
Her food came after about fifteen minutes and she began eating. This was her first meal since breakfast and she was famished.  
  
"And what's a pretty girl like you doing all on her own?" A voice came from over her shoulder.  
  
Sara pursed her lips into a thin smile and replied, "Larry."  
  
"I feel it would be the only gentlemanly thing to do if I joined you." He sat down and helped himself to some of Sara's fries.  
  
"Look Larry, I really just want to be alone right now. " she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh but you shouldn't be alone right now, not after all that has happened with Kate. No it just wouldn't be right for me to leave you on you own. You need to be around friends."  
  
"Yeah, you know, you're absolutely right," She gestured at the waitress who had served her, "The bill please."  
  
Larry smiled.  
  
"Larry, I have to go be around friends. See ya."  
  
Sara left him standing there, open mouthed with a shocked look plastered on his face.  
  
Once outside she took a deep breath and shivered. It wasn't exactly a warm night.  
  
"Hey little lady."   
  
She spun around, hand already grasping her stake. She took up a battle stance and...   
  
"Whoa, Sara, it's just me." Gordo cried.  
  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry, just a little jumpy tonight, you know?" She said, her rate coming back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, I get ya. So you heading home?" he asked, slipping his hand into his pockets.  
  
"Actually I was going patrolling, you know, see if I can find the vamp that killed Kate, " she said, "Come along if you want."   
  
"Cool, do I get to kill any?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Sara laughed, "We'll see, there might not even be any out tonight."  
  
"Ok, but I hope there are." Gordo said.  
  
Sara couldn't help but smile as he spoke, he sounded like he was a little boy and was just told he could get anything he wanted from his favourite candy shop, free of charge.  
  
For the first hour, they saw nothing, and it wasn't until they were making there way through the cemetery that the first vampire appeared. And it was just as Sara had feared. Kate had risen.  
  
"Sara, please help me, I'm so cold, so thirsty." Kate was covered in dirt.  
  
Sara launched into action, pounding Kate with her fists and feet. Once Kate was on the ground, Sara chucked the stake at Gordo.  
  
"Slam it into her chest!" She called out.  
  
And he did so. Kate exploded in a cloud of dust. 


	13. The death of the slayer

"Man," Gordo said, "Killing Kate really wasnt as satisfying as you'd think."

Sara laughed, it never was, "it wasnt kate, Gordo. It was something else that looks like kate."

"wow, i really killed kate," his shoulders slumped, "Man i feel really bad"

She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "it wasnt her Gordo, it was a demon, you killed the demon that was trapping her. you helped her"

He sighed.

It was only seven o'clock and the sun had just gone down, he was meant to go visit Miranda but now he wasnt so sure.

"I think i might just go home," he said.

Sara looked at him square in the face, "no i think you should go visit her, she's going to need the company, it cant be fun for her trapped up there all the time"

Gordo shrugged, "i guess not, hey, do you want to come with me?"

Sara wasnt really sure it was right for her to do so, but she, for some reason felt great need to.

"um ok, she wont mind?"

"Are you kidding, shes desperate to meet you, all she does is ask wen im going to bring you over to see her." Gordo said.

"Alright" she said, and they set off towards mirandas.

When they got there, they were greeted by miranda's grandmother.

"Ah Gordo, i miss you so much when you no visit ya!?" and she put his face between the palms of her hands, "Where Elizabeth?" she asked cautiously eyeing sarah.

"Oh Lizzie couldnt come tonight so i brought a friend of ours, Sara,"He gestured towards her

The old lady hurried towards Sara and placed her hands on her cheeks like she had Gordo.

But the moment her hands touched her face, the woman screamed, her eyes went blank white, "No! No! Licenciado su solo, ella es justa un niño, no Tanto muerte!"

then her eyes rolled forwards again and she smiled as if nothing had happened, hands still on sara's cheeks, "i So happy to have you in my home" and with that she ttottered away.

"Um Gordo, may i ask, what the hell was that?!" Sara exclaimed.

"Jesus i dont know! mirandas grandmother is psychic but im hoping she wasnt just reading your future!" He replied grimly.

"Why what did she say?" Sara asked

Gordo turned to her, "I think she just saw your death."


	14. The meeting

"What?" Sara asked very calmly

"She said, 'leave her alone. shes just a child, so much death." Gordo said shaking.

Sara shook her head, "so, that doesnt mean she was talking about me."

gorgdo stared hard, "Sara, she was touching you."

Sara shrugged, "oh well, its not like its the first time someones told me im going to die, Dont worry about it Gordo, it will be fine."

He nodded, unconvinced and started up the stairs.

"So whats actually wrong with miranda?" Sara asked.

"oh, everyone thinks it is just the flu or something, i hope they're right, but shes been sick for so long."

"oh"

When they got to Miranda's room Gordo lightly tapped on the door, "Miranda, can i come in?"

"Yes" a small voice came from inside the room.

He pushed open the door, "Hey," he said

She smiled up at him, "Hi Gordo."

Sara coughed quietly.

"oh," gordo said, gesturing towards her, "this is Sara, who i've told you so much about."

As Sara leant forward to shake Miranda's hand, she saw something dark in her eyes, something that wasnt right, but she leant forward anyway.

"Nice to meet y...-" she was cut off, the moment hers and Miranda's hands touched she felt a surge of dark power jolt through her, and as she fell to the ground, she could of sworn she saw Miranda smiling.

"Oh my god, Sara, are you ok?" Gordo rushed to her side.

She propped her self up and looked over at Miranda, "OH, im fine, it was nothing, i um, im just feeling a bit weak, i havent eaten anything today, you know i think i might just go home,"

"Oh, ok, do you want me to come with you, make sure you get home ok?"he asked, looking concerned.

"oh, no, no i'll be fine, i'll stop at starbucks on the way and grab something, it's all good."

"Ok" he said reluctantly as he helped her up.

She stumbled slightly, and laughed it off, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"um yeah sure, bie," he said as she made her way out of the room.

"Wow, what was that?" MIranda said, eyes wide open.

"I dont know," Gordo replied worridly as he crossed to the window and watched Sara stumble down the street and walk into the fence.

"I think i should have gone with her," he said.

"Oh, no shes a big girl, besides if anyTHING attacks her, Im sure she could fight it off," Miranda said.

Gordo looked at her warily, "what do u mean by that?"

"oh" miranda said innocently with her eyes wide open, "well you did say shes been giving Lizzie self deffence classes."

"Oh, yeah, right" he said, as he watched Sara throw up into the gutter.


	15. Connor

**DIsclaimer: I dont own Connor, he's from Angel not me. And i dont on LM.**

_A/N: Well i changed this chapter just a bit, cuz i got a better idea but anyway, more chapters soon to come! And sorry i havent updated in forever!_

Sara made her way down the street towards the starbucks but had to stop to throw up, when she had finished she looked down, it was blood.

She shivered, what was miranda? she couldnt be a wiccan, they dont have that kind of Power, and the few that do, dont use it for such purposes.

she knows, Sara thought, she knows what i am.

She stumbled along the pathway holding onto the fences as she went, clutching her head. It felt like it was about to explode.

"Man what happened in there?" she asked her self outloud.

She sat down on the curb and put her head in her hands, it couldnt be miranda, she couldnt do that.

She let a tear escape her eye, her life wasnt easy, and it was doomed, she had no idea why she had to be who she was, why she was chosen. it just seemed so unfair to her.

"hey girlie," a voice came from behind her.

Crap, she thought, this was bad timing.

she shakily stood up and turned around, there infront of her was a vampire.

"Oh, ok whatever lets just get this over with,"

She lunged at him but he swung a punch at her face, it hits its mark.

"What the..?" she shook her head and waited for him to come at her.

"So you're the slayer, you're pretty pathetic if you ask me."

She glared at him, and he charged for her.

She tried to duck him but he grabbed her by the throat, "Well slayer, I guess this is your end" he said as he lowered her to the ground and bent over her throat.

She closed her eyes and prayed that something would happen. It didnt. She felt his fangs enter her skin and the blood be sucked out of her. Suddenly, he was lifted off her. She heard the familiar sounds of a fight going on around her then the sound of a vampire exploding. She looked up at her rescuer.

"Connor?"

He picked her up off the ground, "Oh my god!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, "I missed you," he said and kissed her.

"Are you ok? What happened back there with that vampire," His dark eyes searched her.

She laughed, "Uh you know, something just sucked the energy out of me,"

"Seriously?" He asked

"Well yeh, I was with Gordo and he introduced me to their friend, Miranda, when I touched her I got this jolt and then I lost all my energy."

He frowned, "I have to talk to you about something,"

"Mm?" She said, "So talk."

"There's something bad here, something that you cant defeat, I can feel it," He said, looking around him.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I've been talking to people. Mainly demons. They say theres a new demon in town who wants to kill the slayer." He gave her a meaningful glance.

"Noah, what demon or vampire doesnt want me dead?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

he chuckled, "Me?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. Connor had doubts about himself, being the son of two of the most notorious vampires in the world, but he had a soul, a pulse and a heart and that was all Sara cared about. "No, you're not a demon. I'm serious though, you have to stop worrying about me, it will be fine."

Connor turned serious again, "I guess we'll never know." he said sadly. "I'm not sure it will be fine, this demon, he's killed a slayer before, and he's not alone, he has a wife."

Sara tried to supress a laugh, "A wife? C'mon, this isn't Passions."

"Can't you be serious?" he snapped, then saw the hurt look on her face, "Look im sorry, i dont want to see you hurt is all."

"ok, so whats the deal with this wife?" she asked.

"Well, she has the power of possesion, which means she can possess who ever she wants, only her power is quite limited and she becomes very weak whilst in the body of a mortal."

"Oh my god, Miranda," Sara whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"This girl, she's been sick for a few months, and when I touched, her... oh my god." Sara put her hand to her mouth, "I can't kill her Connor, Lizzie and Gordo would never forgive me."

"Who are they?" Connor asked

"Oh, they're these people I've met, we're really good friends now, but they're really close to Miranda, I cant kill her."

"Well it's going to take more than an exorcist to get her out of the girl."

"I'll figure it out," Sara said.

"I know you will,"he said.

"So whos this big demon then?"

"He is one of the first tainted demons ever to walk the earth," Connor began

"Of course," Sara rolled her eyes.

"And the most powerful, but his wife, she's become very weak, she was never meant to live as long as she has, she's alive because her husband uses some kind of magic to sustain her, only its not taking eefect anymore, the only way she can stay alive now, is to live of anothers body... Miranda's."

He let this take effect then continued.

"But now he has found a way to keep her alive for a few more centuries... the heart of a slayer,"

"ookk," sara said slowly, "What's this demons name anyway,"

"his name is Minnaar, it comes from Minnaar van de doden, the name given to him by the dutch people. He likes to romance his victims before he kills them. Just a bit of fun for him i guess, but it means Lover of the dead. his wife is called Diventa, the itallians were the first to discover her document about her, about three thousand years ago. Her name comes from lei chi diventa, _she who becomes."_

"OK, but how do i kill them?"Sara asked impatiently.

"Pretty much the same way you kill most demons, with Diventa you just need to take her head off and she's done, Minnaar is a bit different, you he has four hearts, each one of them must be impaled with this gold plaited knife...-"

Sara cut him off, "Gold plaited! Where the hell am I meant to get one of them!"

He turned smug, "um, well i found a demon who was selling it, and well... not that I bought it but..." he produced a shining golden blade with emralds and rubys imbeded in the metal.

"Wow," Sara said as she held it in her hand, "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, well i thought you'd like it."

She turned serious, "You can't stay."

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"I have to do this on my own."

He looked confused, "But why? I can help you,"

"I need to do this Connor. I need to prove that I can do this."

"Sara, I can't leave you here to face this alone, if I lost you.."

"Connor, I can do this, you'll never stop worrying until I prove to you that I can."

He took her hand and kissed it, "I love you,"

She looked down and smiled before looking into his eyes, "I love you too,"

"Be safe," he whispered before he walked off into the shaddows

A/N: Gah, i wrote romance! anyway, hope you liked it, new chapter up soon


End file.
